


Kiss Me Slowly

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, M/M, Narry fluff, beautiful eyes, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My eyes are nothing compared to yours. You have sparkles adorning the blue shades of your iris. I don't have sparkles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute.

Silky, was the word Niall would use to describe the sheets that Harry had bought to adorn his brand new bed with. He and Niall had spent all afternoon in multiple high end living stores, just searching for bedding perfect to the colour of Harry's wall accents; a deep purple, maroon if you will. Niall was now spread accross them, ignoring Harry's scolding as he tried to make the bed. "They're just so soft." Niall expressed fondly, running his fingertips over the seamless sheets. Harry bit back a smile, his heart racing in his chest as he watched the boy he was so madly in love with mess up his efforts to make his bed.

Harry's heart wanted so bad to kiss the cocky smirk off of Niall's lips, but his logical side kicked in; ' _Niall's not in love with you_.' He reminded himself, ignoring the painful tugging at his heart.

Niall noticed Harry's grief-stricken eyes. "Harry?" Niall looked up from the bed, his smile from earlier disappeared, replaced by a look of concern. "Haz, what's wrong?" Niall   
inquired.

Harry sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." Harry lied, hoping Niall would drop it.

"Don't lie to me, you and me, we don't do that." Niall reminded Harry, an expectant look on his face.

Harry was now sat next to Niall at the edge of the bed. "Seriously Niall. Please drop it." Harry begged, staring into his lap.

"Harry, love, please?" Harry's heart skipped a beat at the nickname, wishing it meant something, anything to Niall.

"Niall..." Harry sighed, his head turning up from his lap to look at Niall. Niall's heart raced. _Harry had never looked at him like that before._ His breath hitched. Harry was giving Niall 'heart eyes', he could feel the passion and tension, and sadness radiating off of Harry. Niall's cheeks flushed pink and he smiled, Harry admired the way his eyes went crinkly when he smiled his biggest. "You are beautiful." Harry spoke softly.

Niall stopped smiling and his face went white. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Niall questioned, butterflies swimming in his lower belly.

Harry sighed. "More breathtaking than anyone-or anything in this world." Harry confirmed, his eyes still focused solely on Niall.

There was a silence, it carried solace that attended to Harry's aching heart. A pin dropped. One that was temporarily holding up Harry's Rolling Stones poster. They heard it hit the floor and they both laughed breathily, almost in sync. "You have really pretty eyes." Niall said to Harry, reaching up hesitantly with one hand to trace his eyebrow, and then his nose, his cheeks and his lips.

"My eyes are nothing compared to yours. You have sparkles adorning the blue shades of your iris. I don't have sparkles." Harry was dead serious.

"You do. You just can't see them in the mirror." And Harry laughed. Niall joined in a second later.

"We sound ridiculous." Harry expressed. He figured it was now or never at this point and his heart hit rapidly against his chest almost like it was a prisoner trying to escape. The laughter of the two boys died down and Harry's whole being was focused on nothing but Niall. _'Niall. Niall. Niall.-'_

Harry couldn't believe the way his whole body was buzzing, he couldn't comprehend how one person could make him feel so alive. "Harry?" Niall smiled sheepishly. Harry knew now that it was okay to kiss Niall. It was like the blondes eyes were inviting him to do so. So he did. He pressed their lips together, and didn't miss the way Niall reacted; like he was expecting it. They kissed for a while, steadying their heartbeats and absorbing one another. When they pulled apart Niall giggled, and Harry couldn't help but do the same. It was contagious. Harry pecked Niall's lips and did it again when Niall let our another laugh. God, Harry loved Niall's laugh.

They stayed like that for hours. Kissing and cuddling on Harry's unmade bed and Harry shivered when Niall touched him, it was electric. _They_ were electric.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Xx


End file.
